


Comfort

by lankyguy



Series: Intermezzo [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Crucible, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from Episode: s02e03 Crucible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Roy walked into his kitchen after his shower. Opening the fridge he pulled out a Heineken and froze. The Arrow was sitting on his back stoop.

“You know, you can come in if you want,” Harper unlocked the back door and opened it. The hooded man sat in silence and did not turn around.

_Okay_ , Roy stepped outside, clad only in his boxers, and sat beside the vigilante.

“You’ll get cold, it’s chilly,” the Arrow said after a long moment.

“It’s okay. What’s up?” Roy asked. The hooded man didn’t answer for a long time, then finally let out a low sigh.

“I know who our blond leather-clad friend is,” The Arrow said, “She is… she was a friend.”

“Isn’t that good?” Roy took a long swig out of his beer.

“She’s someone I thought was dead.”

“Again,” Roy asked, “isn’t that good?”

“Not this time. What made me like this, what made her… like that, the things we do…”

“It wasn’t nice,” Roy interrupted, “Trust me, I’m a Glades Rat, I get it.”

“I know,” the Arrow said, “That’s one of the reasons I trust you.”

“How about your friends? The ones in your ear?” Roy took a draft of his beer, looked at the bottle, then handed it to the hooded man.

“I don’t think they trust me right now, and I don’t blame them,” the Arrow took a long drink from the bottle and handed it back. “I haven’t told them the whole truth.”

“Why not?”

“It…” The Arrow faltered.

“It’s okay,” Roy reflexively reached out and rubbed a hand on the hooded man’s large back. He set the beer aside.

“Sometimes I feel like if I tell people, anyone - everything, the it will go away,” the hooded man trembled.

“The pain,” Roy nodded.

“It keeps me going,” the Arrow agreed.

“Except, it pulls you down, keeps you from being honest with people.”

“There was a long time when I didn’t have friends. All I had was pain. I’m not… I can’t let it go.”

“You don’t have to, not until you want to,” Roy leaned against the vigilante.

“Thank you,” the Arrow reached a gloved hand over, squeezing Roy’s arm.

“Do you want to come inside?” Roy asked.

“No, I told my people I was going to the office. They do track my movements, so I need to show up there at some point.”

“They track you?” Roy was wary.

“Don’t worry, I turned it off before I got here,” the Arrow stood up.

“Oh,” Roy said, standing beside him.

“You’re still my little secret. Well, maybe not so little,” The hooded man cupped Roy’s balls and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Be careful,” Roy admonished him.

“Really?” the Arrow chuckled as he jumped the fence and mounted the motorcycle.

“Force of habit,” Roy said. “Nice wheels.”

“Want one?”

“Hell, yeah,” Roy smiled, “Red of course.”

“Of course,” the Arrow smiled and sped away.

***

Roy had just gotten home from the hospital from seeing ‘Sin,’ Cindy. Thea had dropped him off with a perfunctory kiss. After all the hours in the waiting room, they were both exhausted. He stood at the door fumbling with his keys when he noticed a green motorcycle beside the fence.

Grabbing two beers from the fridge he walked out the back door to the steps, where the Arrow sat waiting for him. Roy opened both bottles with his key ring and handed one to the vigilante. Taking a long swig on his own, Roy sighed and looked up.

“No red motorcycle?”

“We’ll work on it,” the Arrow said, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Roy asked.

“Taking care of Sin, and Thea Queen, I know what you did at the gun buy back. You were a hero.”

“I just did what needed to be done,” Roy took a drink of his beer.

“Don’t minimize it. You were brave. I appreciate it, and I’m glad you’re on my team,” the hooded man set his bottle aside and stood up.

“That’s it?” Roy asked. “ I mean, i appreciate it but…”

“You want further in?”

“Yeah.”

“Baby steps,” the Arrow smiled in the darkness under his hood. “You’ll get there.”

Roy Harper stoop up and took the vigilante’s gloved hand. It was still wet from the beer bottle. Standing on his toes, he gave the larger man a kiss.

“Come on,” Roy said and pulled the hooded man toward the door.

“That’s not why I came here, tonight.”

“Maybe, I need it,” Roy said and pulled the Arrow after him.


End file.
